Jimmy Neutron:Pretty Little Liars (The 2001 Movie & Season 1)
by fanfic trap
Summary: Cindy and Libby receive messages from an unknown person nicknamed "A". Will Cindy and Libby find out who "A" is? "A" messages, events, talks, and endings only in the story. Some chapters are short and don't have "A" messages
1. The 2001 Movie

This is a mashup of Jimmy Neutron and Pretty Little Liars. I'm NOT going to do the whole episodes and the 2001 movie. I'm just going to add the "A" messages, events, and ending in every chapter so I won't make it long. Also, there are some changes. Enjoy.

* * *

Message 1

Jimmy and Jason are off to school, until they miss it. Then Jimmy uses his invention, the Super Bubble Gum mobile. He gave one to Jason to chew on and they both chewed the gum and they both blow a big golden bubble and got inside it. They both started bouncing to the bus and Libby sees them.

"Hey look, Neutron's got another one" Libby told Cindy and Cindy look at Jimmy and Jason in their bubbles.

"Nice invention Nerd-tron, too bad somebody already invented the bus" said Cindy

"Must you attack my Brother with words?" said Jason to Cindy

"Want me to use my hands, Bubble Boy?" said Cindy to Jason

"Hey guys, I got it down this time. Internal combustion is such old science. Bubble travel is way of the future!" said Jimmy, until him and Jason crashed into a tree and every kid in the bus, including Cindy and Libby, started laughing as Jimmy falls into a garbage can and Jason falls on the sidewalk.

"I guess trees are like,… the brakes" said Cindy, then everyone started laughing again.

Cindy's phone rang and she got a text message from an unknown person and the message showed on the screen

_I could use you as a brake,… until you lose conscious_

_LOL LOL LOL LOL_

_-A_

Cindy looked up and looked around the kids to see to send her the message.

* * *

Message 2

It was show and tell in Jimmy's and Jason's school. Only they weren't in the same class because Jimmy's in the 5th grade and Jason is in the 7th grade. Jimmy was about to show his invention, The Shrink Ray. He told the whole class about the shrink ray and test it out and he was about to test it on Cindy's mouth, until it got shorted out and everyone started laughing at him.

"Help me, Help me, I'm so tiny, just like Jimmy's brain" said Cindy, mocking Jimmy of the shrink ray, then the bell rings.

Everyone got out of the classroom and Cindy's phone vibrated and it was another text message. She looked at the message.

_Funny Cynthia, always wants Jimmy to be small. But I want to see you to be small so you will be crushed like an empty soda can. And Jimmy will get you sooooooooo pissed._

_-A_

Cindy looks around to see who sent her the text again.

* * *

Message 3

Cindy and Libby were at Cindy's room. Libby was finding a good ringtone for her phone and Cindy was practicing her balance concentration, until Libby was breaking it. Libby told Cindy what she was doing, while Libby was dancing to a ringtone. Cindy told Libby that she was doing tai-che while she was drinking Purple Flurp. Cindy thinks that if she did it all together, she will achieve perfect balance. Then she falls on the floor.

Libby's phone rings and a text message came. Libby reads the message to Cindy.

" More like horrible balance. –A" said Libby

"Okay, how is "A" watching and hearing us?" said Cindy

"I don't know" said Libby

* * *

Message 4

Jimmy and the others kids has left Earth to save and rescue their parents. Jimmy, Jason, and Cindy were looking at the sun and comets, until Jimmy and Cindy look at each other and Jimmy ignored her and she was a little bit crazed off.

Cindy's phone rang. She got her phone until it floated away. She had another message and read it.

_Awwww, love is good, But your rival ignoring you?, way awesome_

_-A_

* * *

Message 5

All of the kids were locked in a cell because of Jimmy. Every kid started insulting him.

"Come on you guys, give him a break. Jimmy didn't mean to ruin our lives and get our parents eaten by a giant space monster!" said Libby, as Jason walked up to her.

"Back off" said Jason in a growl tone, as he pushes Libby a little bit.

"Or what?" said Libby in a dis respectful tone.

Jason grabbed her shirt tight and threw her a little bit hard on the ground and she made a yelp noise, as she fell and Jason walked away to an empty corner and gently sat down.

Cindy gently walked over to Jimmy's cell and squeezes through.

"Jimmy, you there, … look, don't listen to them. Their just scared. Are you okay?" said Cindy, as she was sitting right next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Jimmy, as he was crying a little.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, we'll got out of this" said Cindy

Jimmy kept on sobbing.

"Okay, so you made a mistake, but beating yourself up isn't gonna fix anything. You know, I was the smartest kid in school until you came along. And I admit you know more about something's than I do. But I know one thing that you don't seem to get. And that's that we're never getting outta of here without you. So why don't you buck up Mister, and put that big brain of yours back to work. Nick can handle the fighting stuff, but first, we have to get out of this cell." said Cindy

"Um, Cindy, why are you being so nice to me?" question Jimmy

"Because there's a bunch of kids in here that need you, and I do too" said Cindy

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other and started kissing each other passionately and none of the kids notice.

"Hey, have you guys seen Cindy?" asked Libby, and none of the kids know.

Libby's phone rang and she received a text message and open the message.

_Don't you worry Libby, I hope Cindy will show up_

_-A_

* * *

Ending

A person wearing black leather gloves and a black sweater with a black hoodie on the person's head was pressing a start button on a copying machine and ten copies. The person took out one page and it showed Jimmy and Cindy kissing in the cell.


	2. When Pants Attack

This chapter is short because this is all I got. But as long as I have this, you can picture the whole episode in your head and add the "A" parts, it will become all clear.

* * *

Message 1

"So Neutron, I bet you think you're a great big hero." Said Cindy.

"Well Cindy, you know it's just all-"

Jimmy was cut off by Cindy

"And it was your stupid fault this happened. I'm watching you big brain" said Cindy, as she walked away.

Cindy grabbed her pants and put them on. She took out her phone from her pocket and she had an unread text message and open and read the message.

_The only person that's watching YOU, is me. And man, you look good._

_-A_

Cindy looked around to see if "A" was watching her.

* * *

Ending

"A" was in Jimmy's lab and starts hacking an invention of Jimmy's. When "A" was done, "A" took out a sticker that says "Killer" and place it on the invention and walked out of the lab.


	3. NormAl Boy

Here's chapter three, NormAl Boy. There's going to be a big change. Enjoy

* * *

Event 1

Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, and Jason are at Jimmy's lab. Jimmy said that he was tired of being super smart because of everyone teasing him. He puts on the Brain Drain 8000 that's linked to the Brain Drain receiver. He sets it to "normal", but there was an circuit ruined and the dial was set to "drool monkey". Jason wanted to make sure that Jimmy's okay.

"Jimmy, answer me this. What's a negative times a negative? , and a positive times a positive?" said Jason

"A negative times a negative is a positive and a positive times a positive is a negative, Duh" said Jimmy, in a disrespectful tone.

"Okay" said Jason

What the boys didn't know is that the label, "drool monkey", fell off and it said "Killer".

* * *

Event 2

"Who can tell me the square root of 144?" said Miss Fowl

Jimmy and Cindy both raised their hands at the same time.

"Oi, alright Jimmy and Cindy" said Miss Fowl

"12" they both said at the same time.

A flash in the sky was up and a meteor was headed straight to the school. All the kids got out the school and a limo drove up by the school. Someone in the limo asked Jimmy to stop the meteor from destroying the world.

"Sure, Whatever" said Jimmy

The limo left and everyone went silent.

"Well" said Jason

"What?" said Jimmy

"What do you mean 'what', aren't you supposed to do your brain blast thing?" questioned Jason

Jimmy did his brain blast thing and all he could ever think of is people getting killed. Then Jimmy pulled out a razor, sharp knife.

"What are you going to do with that knife?" questioned Cindy, as she back away, slowly, looking scared

"I'm going to chop off your foot" said Jimmy, looking like a creep

Jimmy was knock-out by Jason with a frying pan, scared that Jimmy might kill somebody.

"Let's take him to the lab" said Jason

* * *

Message 1

Jimmy's back to his old genius-self again and he just stopped the meteor from crashing.

"Tell them Neutron, tell them how I help you saved Retroville" said Cindy

"I'm sorry Miss, do I know you?" said Jimmy, ignoring her

"Very funny Neutron, Next time a meteor is-"

Cindy was cut-off by her phone ringing. She got a text message and she read it.

_I thought you were in love with a genius, not a killer. And what do you mean by "wing it"?_

_-A_

* * *

Ending

"A" was at a restaurant with free Wi-Fi and started to leave a message to Cindy on her Facebook. A waitress comes with a coffee carafe.

"how you doing tonight pretty eyes, you want a piece of pie?" said the waitress

"A" nodded its head.


	4. Birth of a SAlesman

Welcome to the fourth chapter, Birth of a Salesman. Again, this is short.

* * *

Message 1

Jimmy and Cindy won the candy sale thing (A/N: that I can't describe) and they've gone to Retroland.

"I am not having fun" Jimmy said to Cindy

"Nether am I Neutron" Cindy said to Jimmy

Cindy's phone vibrated and she got a text message and she look and read the message.

_If you want Jimmy, try not to kiss him by force, as he's strap to your bed_

_-A_

Cindy sighed

"How is 'A' watching me?" Cindy thought

* * *

Ending

"Okay, are we done here? It's getting late now" question Cindy

"Yeah, let's go" Jimmy said

As Jimmy and Cindy were leaving Retroland, "A" was watching them and "A" was holding a DSLR camera and followed them.


	5. Brobot

Chapter five is up and done. Enjoy

* * *

Message 1

Jimmy was at Cindy's house and he knocked on her door. Cindy opened the door and she realized that Jimmy was on her doorstep.

"Neutron?" Cindy said

"Ah, what am I thinking" Jimmy said

Jimmy ran and Cindy's phone rang and she got a text message. She read the message

_Your luck just ran out_

_-A_

* * *

"A" Talk 1 & Message 2

"My brothers, Jimmy and Jason are the best. I think Jimmy likes you" Said Brobot

"Nah. No, he's lying" Jimmy said

"I'm programed for honesty. Or was it that note that I found" said Brobot

"What note" Cindy said

"The note from a person named 'A'" said Brobot

Cindy was surprised of what Brobot had said.

"Libby, we have a crisis on our hands" Cindy said

"What is it?" Libby said

"Brobot knows about 'A'" said Cindy

"What, How?" said Libby

"I don't know, he said that he found a note from 'A'" said Cindy

Cindy and Libby phones rang and they both got a text message

_So true_

_-A_

* * *

Ending

"A" was inside a room and "A" had a picture of Brobot, Jimmy, and Jason. "A" grab some scissors and started cutting out Brobot and burned the photo of Brobot and dropped in a bucket.


	6. The Big Pinch

This is a very SHORT chapter. Only the ending is in this chapter. It's just like in 2x15 from Pretty Little Liars. There were no messages, nor events. Just the ending, including this chapter because I am out of ideas.

Man I'm not good at this.

* * *

Ending

"A" was playing darts, but "A" was throwing darts at a picture of Cindy and Libby. "A" threw one dart at Cindy's head and another at Libby's head.


	7. Granny BAby

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I had to come up with ideas. Again, short because it's all I got.

* * *

Message 1

Jimmy, Jason, their grandmother, and Cindy were at a store because Jimmy had turn his grandmother into a baby and he needed to get some ingredients to make his grandmother back to herself, before his parents get home.

"I'm bored, make a funny face, so I can hit you with my rattle" said Granny Neutron to Cindy

But Cindy refused and Granny Neutron starting crying.

"Okay, Okay" said Cindy, as she started to make a funny face and Granny Neutron hit Cindy with the rattle.

When Granny Neutron hit Cindy with her rattle, the rattle broke in half and inside the rattle was a note that said "Cynthia". Cindy pick up the note and read it

_Don't you and Jimmy make a lovely couple? Try to do that in public when a certain someone is watching you._

_-A_

Cindy crumpled up the note to make sure no one notice.

* * *

Ending

Granny Neutron was at a diner, carrying some food. She sat at a table and started talking.

"You have interesting eyes. Those eyes remind me when I was your age." Said Granny Neutron

She wasn't talking to herself. The person she was talking to was "A".

"Not to worry, my dear. I did exactly what you told me to do" said Granny Neutron, with a small smile on her face, as "A" was grabbing a cup off the table.


End file.
